


The Z-Serum

by ThePuppetMaster



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't know, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fandom, Plot no porn, Spider-Girl - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, This may turn out bad, Villains, but I'm doing it anyway, flufffff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuppetMaster/pseuds/ThePuppetMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Thompson is the coolest kid in school. He could have any girl he wants. He's got scholarships to every school. He's got great grades and a fantastic family. The one thing he doesn't have? Spider-Man.</p>
<p>Told from Flash Thompson's point of view, an untold story of an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midtown High

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes

_He pinned my up against the wall, his arm at my throat. He was my height perfectly. I lifted his mask above his lips and kissed him passionately, receiving the same treatment from him. He shoved his tongue down my throat and put a gloved hand on my neck, the other in my crew-cut hair. I grabbed the bottom of his mask, and we stopped kissing as I lifted it up._

***

I bolted awake, sitting up frantically, breathing deeply. My face was covered with sweat, and as I wiped it off I noted my sweat stained shirt. That was the second dream I'd had in a week. Seventh overall. And in every dream, we kiss and just as I'm taking his mask off, I wake up. There's no context, no warning. He's just _there,_ always there. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I hit my alarm with my hand and moaned. Today was already off to a lousy start. 

I took a fast shower, with cold water since my sister's used it all. I went back to my room and pulled on some jeans. I examined myself in the mirror - six pack, good hair, excellent features - and didn't know what shirt to wear. I dug through and almost wore my _Harvard College_ shirt, but as I was pulling it on, I stopped.

At the bottom of the drawer, folded up so much that I almost thought it was worthless, was a faded, old red t-shirt. I pulled it out and unfolded it, revealing the logo. It was glistening blue, and took the shape of something I loved.

I pulled on my shirt and admired the emblem.

_Spider-Man._

***

I got to school early, and sat with my foot ball team in the commons area. They were all talking around me, but I wasn't paying attantion, instead thinking about how strange the dream had been. It was only when Mary Jane Watson put her hand on my arm that I woke from my stupor. 

"You okay, Flash?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem nervous."

"The game's tonight, babe, of course he's nervous!" one of my teammates yelled.

"Don't call her babe," I said in a menacing tone, but then the bell rang and we went to class.

I went through that entire day loafing through my classes and reliving my wonderful, Spider-Man filled dream until science came along. I was sitting in between Gwen Stacy, who I'd had a crush on for a long time before I had gotten Mary Jane, and Peter Parker, the smartest kid in class (besides Gwen), who was a major dork and loser. Lately he seemed to have put on some muscle, anyway. Doesn't make him look too stupid anymore.

My teacher, Dr. Walsh, was smiling at the class and talking about Evolution.

"Can anyone tell me the first person who suggested the idea of evolution?"

Both Gwen and Parker raised their hands. Walsh pointed to Gwen and she answered, "Charles Darwin."

"Correct, Ms. Stacy. No, Darwin..."

I started to tune him out again, and focused on my dream. Spidey had me pushed against the wall again, his lips on mine, my fingers on his mask. I have a hand on his back, pulling him in, and his hands are on my neck. But, just as I reach to pull up his mask -

"Mr. Thompson!"

I jerked awake, snorting. The whole class laughed, even Gwen, but Parker mostly looked sorry for me.

"Please try to stay awake in my class, Mr. Thompson."

I nodded sheepishly. The bell rang at that exact moment and I was the first one out.

"Hey! Flash!"

I turned to see Gwen behind me. "Listen, if you ever want to study, I'm here. I can tutor you. I know almost everything. Here's my number -" she thrust a piece of paper at him "- call me if you need help, alright?"

With that, she walked away. I pocketed the paper, but I knew I would never use it. I was happy with Mary Jane. End of discussion.

***

That night was the football game. I was preparing in the locker room, thinking about Spider-Man, when something hit me hard on the shoulder.

"Dude, what was up with you falling asleep in class today?"

"Oh. Hey, Eddie."

Eddie Brock sat next to me on the bench as I pulled on my jersey and pads.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem out of it."

"Nah, man, just tired."

"Look, just because MJ and Harry were kissing doesn't mean that -"

"What?"

My blood ran ice cold. "What do you mean, kissing?"

"You didn't know? That freak Harry Osborn had her behind the school."

"When?"

"Today. I thought everyone knew."

I put my head in my hands. I was having fantasies about some idiot that every teenage _girl_ had fantasies for, and now my own girlfriend was cheating on me?

"Come on. Pull that rage into great playing. Pull the win off and you'll feel better."

I bit my lip, slammed my hand on the bench, and followed Eddie out.

"Hey, what's on your mouth guard?"

Eddie looked nervous for a second as he looked at the black, inky stuff on his guard, but put it in just the same. "Tastes like some black ink. Gross."

I didn't question it, and we took position on the field.

***

The first half of the game passed in a blur. I was making passes left and right and we were beating the other two by two points when half-time came. As the marching band took to the field, I looked in the stands for MJ and saw her with Parker - and Osborn. I wanted to kill something.

Turns out, Eddie got to it first.

He had been getting increasingly angry over small things, so much that he hit the defensive lineman when he let me get sacked. Coach benched him at that point, and he was infuriated. But fury doesn't usually lead to this.

Eddie was bigger... taller. I hadn't noticed util just now. But as he grew and his pads, helmet, and pants burst apart to reveal a slick, black body, it was obvious. And he only kept growing.

Someone screamed. Everyone else was just silently staring. The commentator, one of the students that I didn't know, said over the speakers, _"Whoa! Look at what's on the field? I don't know what it is, but -"_

He never got to finish. The monster stretched it's arm out, wrapped an inky hand around the bench, and threw it at the commentator's stand, knocking it clear off the top of the bleachers. Everyone collectively screamed and ran for the exits. The band cleared off the field, dropping their instruments, and I looked up to make sure MJ was getting out. Osborn was helping her. Parker was nowhere to be seen.

I bolted for the gate, but the beast jumped in front of me. I fell back with a yell, but the monster stopped and stared at me. I watched as the front of him opened up and Eddie's face poked through.

"Flash... help... the Venom..."

The ink - Venom? - closed back up suddenly and it roared. I ran for the other exit and saw the shadow a bench came flying at me. I hunched down in fear, but at the last possible second it veered off-course and hit the bleachers, destroying the bottom few rows. Something landed right in front of me and looked at me.

_Spider-Man._

"You okay?"

My voice started working seconds later. "Yeah... yeah."

"Good. Get outta here!"

 

I sprinted for the exit as Spider-Man ran to my aid, yelling "Hey ink-face!"

I got out of the danger-zone and ran right into Gwen Stacy.

"Flash! I have to get this to Spider-Man!"

She was holding a tiny vile with a blank label. It was empty.

"Why?"

"I know what it is! If you can get it into this vile -"

"I'll get it to him."

"It has to be me!"

She said it so ferociously I didn't argue. I just ran with her, taking off my helmet and pads on the way.

We got to the stands and my heart leaped as Spider-Man swung around and landed on the the gate, just in time for Venom to smash the gate to bits. I shielded Gwen with my body as she screamed, and Spider-Man landed next to us.

"What are you doing?"

Gwen explained. Spider-Man launched a web and caught onto Venom, swinging around and hooking a web on the football goal posts. He made a large, intricate web across the two posts. Venom watched and shot small black webs at him, and then Spider-Man grabbed him with two webs, pulling him forward by the shoulders. Venom launched into the web and Spider-Man looked at us, standing at the gate.

_"Throw it!"_

Gwen fumbled with the vial and I took it from her fingers, throwing a perfect spiral into Spider-Man's outstretched hand. He opened the vial and scooped up a bit of the ink, and the rest of the mass died out. It vanished, leaving behind only what was in the vial.

The people came out from their hiding places and cheered. Gwen and I retreated into the background, hiding from the crowd.

Gwen looked exhilarated. "That was..."

"Awesome," I finished, and we laughed.

"I'd read about him, but I didn't know he was that good..."

"The Daily Bugle makes him out to be the villain," I said savagely. Gwen nodded.

"Still... that was amazing. How did you throw like that?"

"Just like a football."

"Well, no. In fact, since it was so much lighter, and the trajectory would have been different..."

She was so cute when she rambled. I put my hand on her neck and kissed her softly.

It was the most amazing thing. Me, in my Under Armour shirt, and her, in her white dress. She put her hands on my face and we broke off just as police sirens rolled up. I looked in her eyes, but as her dad got out of the first police car, she walked away. I felt like the night was perfect, and as I was walking away, I saw Spider-Man swing away on a web.


	2. 2. Ladies Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash meets some girls that may be useful on his journey

I woke the next morning with a sickened feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't help the feeling that I had just cheated on someone who didn't know about my feelings. Or even know I existed. Both. I rubbed my face and got out of bed fairly quick, but I still had to run to get everything together in time. I scrambled for breakfast and then drove to school.

I should have known there would be drama beforehand. Mary Jane kissed that freak Harry Osborn and I kissed Gwen Stacy. We need to break up. I just... don't want to. Is that wrong?I feel like it's wrong.

Anyway, MJ and I didn't even talk all day. All I did was sit through my classes and try not to stare at Gwen Stacy for too long. Every once in a while, she looked up and winked at me, and I'd feel a little movement down there. I heard Parker fake gag next to me, and I hit him in the back of his head with my textbook on the fifth time. He ducked so it only skimmed him, but I was pretty sure it still hurt.

Gwen caught up to me after class.

"What are you doing after school today?"

"That depends. What are you doing?"

A voice scoffed, and I caught Parker walking by. I tripped him, but he kept walking.

"Do you want to study?"

"When you say study...?"

"I mean study. Science test tomorrow."

"Right."

Gwen nodded and there was silence. I realized she wanted me to answer and quickly said I would. Gwen smiled and walked away.

Parker laughed at me as I opened my locker, grinning. I turned and backhanded him, hard enough that I mean business but soft enough that it doesn't hurt.

"Ooo, a study date," said Parker, "wink wink."

"Shut up."

I pulled out my books as Parker took on a more serious note.

"MJ is gonna be heartbroken. "

"If she's gonna cheat on me, it's fine if I study with Gwen."

Parker stared at me. "MJ didn't cheat on you."

"Yeah, she did. With that Osborn freak."

"No... she didn't."

I looked at him. "Eddie told me how she got him behind the school -"

"Eddie? Eddie Brock?" Parker shook his head. "Eddie's crushed on MJ since middle school. He was probably just trying to make you break up with her so he could have a chance. Like he ever could."

I slammed my locker door. "So she doesn't cheat on me?"

"No. But don't bet on that now that you're off with Gwen."

Frustration bubbled up inside and I punched the locket, getting nothing but a pain in my hand. Parker snickered.

"Shut up!"

Parker looked at me full on. "Nice shirt."

I looked down. I had reused the Spider-Man sorry from yesterday. "Yeah. He's pretty cool."

I looked at it again, my chest warming. "Chicks dig him."

In my head, I finished the sentence. I do too.

\------------

After school I drove Gwen to the McDonald's across town, got ice cream, then studied in the car while we ate. I found myself enjoying her company, even if she wasn't who I really wanted to be with. She was nice. She made me laugh. What is wrong with me?

"So that's how many different subgroups the cell can divide into," Gwen explained for what had to be the third time. I knew it, I just enjoyed hearing her tell it.

She took a bite off the top of her ice cream and got a touch on her nose. She was adorable.

"Here," I said, taking a napkin and wiping it off. She laughed, and I laughed. I touched her hand and she pulled it away.

"I've got to get to work."

I'm not sure what I said for her to freak out, but apparently it was the wrong thing. I revved the engine and drove out of the lot.

"Where am I going?"

"Oscorp."

"You work there?"

"I'm an intern."

I nodded and pulled up to the front door.

The giant building was probably 50 stories or more. It was all black with somewhat reflective. I couldn't see the top because of my car.

Gwen opened the door and hope it, but looked back through the open window before she walked away.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

Gwen smiled at me - flirtatiously? It sure looked like it - and walked away. I could've sworn she was trying to turn me on, but I just drove off.

Did she like me? Could she while I was still technically dating MJ? Could I like her? Was that allowed? Was I even supposed to notice her beauty? I felt like I'm not even supposed to look at her for longer than a single second.

I got home before I even knew what I was doing. I was completely transfixed by my own thoughts. I hopped out the car quickly and looked at the neighborhood.

"Excuse me?"

I turned and saw a brown haired girl about a head shorter than me. Her hair was done back and she looked a bit winded.

"Can you point me to the Midtown High School?"

"Its gonna be closed," I said reaching into my car andd pulling out my bookbag. Something caught my eye.

 

"Wait, what time is it?"

I brought my head back out and looked at my watch. "Almost four."

The girl looked confused, then looked at the sky, like something might have changed. She looked back at me.

"What's today?"

"Friday."

"No, the date."

"March. Maybe the fourth?"

The girl relaxed and took a deep breath. She was still out of it. I reached back into the car and pulled out Gwen's book.

" I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm just... Visiting."

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"I was running. Yeah, I went out for a jog."

She leaned over and stretched to touch her toes. It was so obviously fake I laughed, and she glared at me.

"I'm Flash."

"I'm May..." she got a pained look on her face like she was scolding herself, then shook her head, "Johnson. Most people call me Mayday."

I shook her hand and she took a step back. "I better go. You know, running and... stuff."

She turned around and jogged in the opposite direction as when she tapped my shoulder. She was dressed in a a jean jacket and skinny jeans with boots. She definitely wasn't running before she talked to me.

Who was I to judge? I hopped back into my car and drove back to Oscorp.

\--------

What did Gwen say she was doing? Interning? I don't know. Maybe she'll just be working the front desk and it'll be that easy. Probably not.

I walked into the nicely made lobby and found a cute brunette attending the front desk. She looked up as I neared and I read _Felicia_ on her name tag.

"Hi," I said as I got within earshot. "I'm here to see Gwen Stacy?"

"And who are you?" Felicia asked, smoothing her hair down.

"I'm her friend, Flash."

_"Just_ her friend?"

She winked at me. I almost smiled, but then I remembered why I was here.

"Can I see her?"

"Miss Stacy is in a meeting right now," Felicia said, twirling her completely straight hair through her fingers. "But I'll be happy to take ... message."

And she winked.

Normally, a line like that would have had me on the floor, pants off. But no, I already had two girls.

"I just need to give her this - "

"Has anyone ever told you your muscles are incredible?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be going."

"Well, if you ever need a workout friend, I train at this old place downtown. Check it out."

I got an address and a number. I nodded and turned away.

"Hey!"

I turned back as she batted her eyelashes.

"I'll see you around."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'll try to regularly update, but I do have a lot of homework, plus it's me and Jake's anniversary soon. But keep checking on it!


End file.
